


螳螂捕蝉

by Yewenjun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yewenjun/pseuds/Yewenjun
Summary: *普通人AU*道具双性＋站街＋3p慎入*私设弟弟18 哥哥26 部长38*哥性格有一定量弱化*部长纽特黑化注意*人物不垃圾 我垃圾 请大家骂我不要骂角色summary:格雷夫斯无意发现自己的得力助手的秘密，他决定与斯卡曼德家的幼弟一同为“背叛”的忒休斯好好上一课。





	螳螂捕蝉

伦敦的天气总是说变就变，不为常年生活在此的居民留一丝情面，前几分钟略能瞥见夕阳的痕迹，后几分钟就乌云蒙蒙下起了小雨。

忒休斯听见一声脆响，持续八年如芒在背的监视感终于消失。

僵硬的脖颈提醒他不应该长时间保持同一动作，可他似乎不愿意将脑袋偏转到任何一个方向，直到一双不怎么光滑，带着烟草味的手卡住他的下颚骨。

格雷夫斯弯腰与呆坐在椅子上的小孩对视。

于他而言，未过三十的青年都算得上小孩。何况他的助手昨日才跨入二十六的门槛。

一个初识社会百态的年纪。

 

 

“忒休斯，我曾深信过你。”

失望的语气却令忒休斯无比冷静，湖蓝的眼睛看着格雷夫斯，“您会解雇我吗先生。”

“不，当然不。”那只手缓缓移向后颈在一块突出的骨头旁揉捏，“你是我最得力的助手。”

“好孩子，你可以告诉我你是什么时候……开始干这一行的。”

“……二十。”男孩有些惊异于男人的问题，他低下头盯着部长价值不菲的皮鞋与忙于带他回来而沾上的点点泥污。他知道这双鞋很快就会出现在回收站，他的领导不喜欢被污浊沾染的私人物品。

“乖孩子，”格雷夫斯端起冒着热气的瓷杯凑在他的嘴边，“喝下这杯热可可好好睡一觉吧。”

忒休斯没有违抗的余地，他刚到格雷夫斯的地盘工作时就被未来的同事友好的告知不能反抗部长下达的任何命令。

 

 

 

 

忒休斯再次睁开眼，天似乎已经全黑了。层层叠叠的布料围绕漆黑的阴影诡异的划着意义不明的圈。

好像一种以吸取快乐而创造的刑罚。

“忒休斯。”

沙哑的嗓音令忒休斯一阵微不可查的颤抖。他的上司需要他为他解决一些私人问题时声带总是先诚于动作。

“我想我们的薪金足够满足你与你弟弟的日常开支。”

那的确仅仅只满足日常开支。

“先生，我的母亲常常告诉我，每个人大部分都是为家人活。”

“可至少还有一部分属于自己不是吗。”格雷夫斯顺着喉结一路蜿蜒到锁骨末端，摩挲着愈趋成熟硬朗的肩膀。

他们最终还是吻在一起，唇舌交错。

曾经他们之间应该从未接过吻，格雷夫斯想。

上司拦起助手算不上纤细的腰，引诱对方将乳尖往他的嘴里送。他的一只膝盖已经强硬的分开年轻人紧闭的双腿。

“不，先生，不行。”

至少不能在这里，一套廉价破旧却十足温馨的地方。他的家，他与纽特的家。

忒休斯终于在欲海中浮于水面，试图屈起手臂推开年长者却发现难以使出分毫气力。

“听话，孩子。”格雷夫斯默认了自己在那杯可可里加了一些不太合理却无害的东西。他把手摁在松松垮垮的不合适的破旧皮带上。“我想你急需一笔钱让你的弟弟重返学校。”

挣扎的力度逐渐减弱，取而代之的是年轻人逐渐暴露的不安全感与剧烈起伏的胸膛。

“别这么看着我。忒休斯，”格雷夫斯在黑暗中窥探到助手疑惑震惊的情绪。“你从上周前一直是每周三次去那，嗯……，兼职，这周却频繁到一天一次。”

碍事的皮带终于解开，格雷夫斯扫过高热的阴茎径直向更私密处探去。对于微湿的内裤和相对男性而言过于柔软的部位，男人不显意外。他轻轻勾起一边的皮筋，顺着大腿根向内深入。

内部高热，柔软。凭借灵敏的触觉，格雷夫斯认为男孩的小阴唇有些被使用过度而悄悄外翻，他伸入一根手指，缓慢的探索着能让忒休斯失控尖叫的点。

“格雷夫斯先生，您是什么时候知道……！”

“一开始。”感受到忒休斯剧烈的颤抖后格雷夫斯便开始折磨按压那个点。他将嘴贴在忒休斯的耳边，“所以你是从十八岁开始做这行的，忒休斯，你欺骗了我。”

忒休斯不记得格雷夫斯是怎么进入他的，不记得他是怎么被那个男人堵住顶端不允许释放的，不记得他是怎么尖叫挣扎的，也不记得自己是怎么求饶的，射了几次。

当他神智清醒时体内塞满了圆润饱满而体积硕大的珠子，其中一个堪堪抵到敏感点。忒休斯连动也不敢动。他能感觉到这个男人甚至连他的内裤也没帮他脱下来。

他努力平息自己的气息，说实话，他现在甚至连深呼吸都做不到，每一个微小的动作都会带来极大的快感。

“格雷夫斯先生，我该回去了。”

“你是说你的下一位顾客？这不需要你的担心。你的老熟人当然会处理好他。”

格雷夫斯拉有些痴迷的拉着他的手轻轻抚摸在他的小腹上，“如果你足够成熟，这里也许会孕育一个小生命。不过你可以猜猜这里有多少珠子。”

忒休斯闭上眼将头转向另一边。随后冰凉的触感令他睁开眼睛，“格雷夫斯先生……啊！”

又一颗珠子被强硬的塞进体内，已有的像在春游的孩子们，推搡着向前进，从不同角度辗轧那个点。而格雷夫斯还在不怀好意的爱抚男孩阴部的每个部分，无意撩拨隐蔽的阴蒂。

“孩子，现在有多少个。”

忒休斯不敢不答，哑着声喊到，“四……四个！”

“不对。”

又一颗珠子进入体内。

格雷夫斯低下头吻了吻忒休斯因扭动而凌乱的卷发。

“继续。”

 

 

直到第一颗珠子堪堪卡在宫口时，忒休斯终于在多重快感下崩溃了。

他哭喊着恳求格雷夫斯拿出那些珠子，格雷夫斯拉着一根线用力将所有珠子扯出来时，在高强度的刺激下，他尖叫着射了，粘稠的精液星星点点沾满两人的小腹。取而代之的是格雷夫斯火热硬挺的阴茎，他把有些高大的男孩摆弄得跨坐在身上，前所未有的深度让忒休斯发出一声呜咽，低头抱紧了年长者。而对方正致力于在白皙的身体上留下痕迹。

忒休斯意乱情迷的攀附眼前的男人，瘫软的手指无力的抓挠上司的后背。

“不！格雷夫斯先生！停下来！”还有一颗珠子在体内，随着格雷夫斯的挺动来回摩挲宫口。

“你听听，谁回来了。”

 

 

 

“哥哥，你还好吗？”纽特的声音好像给忒休斯下了一个古老而深奥的咒语，他不敢动也动不了。

如果按照原计划，纽特现在应该在英国南部的森林研究他的小动物。

“格雷夫斯先生告诉我你病了，我可以进来吗哥哥？”

 

这个老奸巨猾的男人。

格雷夫斯反而在体内更加用力的顶撞那点。忒休斯报复般一口咬在男人的肩膀，却被男人卸了下颚骨，男孩闷哼一声，强硬的插入两指搅动忒休斯的舌头。

微不可闻的呻吟还是漏了出来。

“进来吧。”格雷夫斯突然抽出手指倒在床上，拉着忒休斯的双手撑在他的胸膛。

“哥……”

完了，全完了，忒休斯闭上眼睛想。

“过来，孩子。”

纽特走近的过程中越发清晰的看见忒休斯不同于男性的地方淫糜肿胀的吞吐着粗大的阴茎。他的哥哥到现在为止一言不发。

纽特像喝了几碗没有蜂蜜的柠檬茶，酸涩感伴随巨大的满足感从喉头灼烧到心口。

他熟练的抱住哥哥的脖子，强迫对方抬起头，错位的下颚骨悄悄平息了幼弟被背叛的怒意。又一声闷哼，已经恢复语言功能的兄长却再次失去语言能力。

“纽特！停下！”接吻的间隙中找回些许理智的忒休斯疯狂的推拒着自己的弟弟，“这是不对的！”

“眼睁睁看着哥哥被别人干就对吗。”纽特亲吻着哥哥的眼睑。

“睁开眼睛看着我，忒休斯。”

忒休斯看见一双流光溢彩的棕绿色瞳孔，里面只有一个头发乱糟糟，眼眶嫣红而毫不体面的兄长。

“哥哥，相信我。”

格雷夫斯信守与小斯卡曼德的诺言，他缓缓抽出性器，开拓从未使用的后穴。

格雷夫斯的离开带来的短暂空虚被另一个炙热粗长的阴茎替代，比起情场高手格雷夫斯，纽特显然更青涩也更卖力，忒休斯觉得他被自己弟弟的眼睛蛊惑了，竟然抬起臀部配合纽特的律动。

格雷夫斯开拓完毕后同样进入忒休斯，这两个有些敌对的男人争相撵过忒休斯的敏感点，格雷夫斯靠近忒休斯的耳边，精细冰凉的耳环诱惑男人更多的开发这具身体。

“好男孩，你知道为什么你的顾客总是整洁富有吗。”

纽特凑近另一边耳朵，嘴唇轻轻吻抿过单薄的耳垂。

“忒休斯，猜猜为什么那些富人只来过一次呢？”

一个恐怖的结论慢慢浮现在忒休斯脑海，他不敢细想又不得不细想。

纽特常常在他“工作”结束以后逃课，格雷夫斯又常常在他去红灯区前要求为他口交。

格雷夫斯所说的老熟人……

处理……

“忒休斯。”格雷夫斯双手握住忒休斯的双腕，以防他做出太大的动作，“你聪明，有胆识，如果我没有在你进入我的部门工作前就知道你的话，你可能已经到达我这样的位置……”

忒休斯脑内嗡的一声响，好像钻进了几十只蜜蜂令他头疼欲裂，他抓住了最后一根救命稻草。

“纽特，你没有……”

“对不起哥哥……”纽特捧着忒休斯的脸细细嗦嗦的亲吻着。“我无法忍受别人触碰你。”

忒休斯一瞬间全身都僵硬了，“为什么不告诉我。”

“你太耀眼了哥哥。”

“你像太阳一样耀眼。”

“但是能不能只温暖我呢。”纽特梳理着忒休斯的头发。

忒休斯不想再说话了，轻笑一声向后倒向格雷夫斯。

忒休斯再次不记得了。不记得两个男人如何进出他，不记得如何强迫他摆出淫荡的姿势，不记得是哪个通道被射得满满都是精水，不记得纽特如何向他哭诉自己八年的爱恋，不记得格雷夫斯如何筛选那些“富人”再如何处理他们。

最后一个画面是纽特红着眼眶射在最深处，叫他哥哥和他残破不堪的尖叫。

 

 

 

 

如果不是下半身过度的酸痛，他可能认为一切都还停留在那杯热可可带来的美梦中，摇了摇悬在半空的腿，不出所料的被戴上精美纤细的脚链。格雷夫斯的确很会看人，他全身上下只有脚踝最适合这种东西。

而脚链则可能是纽特挑的，上面有些他闻所未闻，见所未见的神奇生物。

 

门开了，进来的是纽特。

“你说他想关我多久。”

“这是我的主意。”

忒休斯颔首，掀开身上的薄被，露出自己最脆弱的地方，拿出自己最擅长的那一套，歪头似笑非笑看着他。

“你喜欢吗，纽特。”

他聪明，有胆识。他也狡猾，有耐心。


End file.
